Making Up For Lost Time
by momojinxie
Summary: .Set during Invasion. Those empty six months away from her didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that he won her back. However, with the crowded cave Conner and Mgann resort to hiding out on Kent Farms for one magical night together.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice: Invasion because if I did SuperMartian would still be canon.

**Author's notes:** I wrote another SuperMartian fic that was based in Invasion but decided against making this a chapter 2. They're both oneshots and I don't think you really need the previous one to understand this one. However, if you want to read it it's called Lost and Found.

**Rating**- Since I'm not a very graphic writer, I'm just going to say this is a OT rating just to be safe. I feel more comfortable writing SuperMartian in a more mature manner since their YJ:Invasion ages are 21.

* * *

He finally had her back.

His gorgeous Martian was back in his arms where she belonged. Sure, he had to deal with some tension with La'gann, but it was the same tension that existed before. Conner smiled down at the small green woman in his arms, cuddled against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers "I love you" he whispered against her full lips in a deep low voice. He lost her once because he was so distant. This time he was going to make sure she knew how loved she was.

The petite ginger haired beauty nuzzled closer, and looked up at him with her bright honey eyes. "I love you too…" she whispered softly. The Martian leaned closer to his neck and placed soft kisses against his heated skin; her kisses enticed low grunts from the Kryptonian. Conner peered down at her as she continued to kiss his skin; his cheeks turning a slight shade of red. Feeling his eyes glued to her she hid behind the strands of her bangs. _Would you please stop staring? _She asked telepathically.

_No…_ he ran his hand through her silky red hair. Hearing his words she looked up at the embarrassed Kryptonian. She was surprised to see a blush on his face, but could only smile victoriously knowing that she made him feel that way. Before she could press her lips against his neck once more the familiar racket of the cave echoed in their ears.

It was hard enough to have privacy back when there were only six members, and they lived alone. Now with the new members privacy seemed to be a distant dream.

A green monkey like boy and his blue scarab wearing companion ran past the couple in the hanger "Dude! Leave me alone~" the young boy cried as he climbed the wall around Mgann. The Kryptonians' nostrils flared as his moment was interrupted, and his girlfriend pulled away from him. Mgann's eyes followed her blood brothers movements.

"Si mi hermano we're sorry!" Jamie shouted back frantically toward the power house coming up on their tail as he hid behind the alien couple. Conner looked back at Blue Beetle and glared.

Mal came up fast behind them cracking his knuckles "I'll kill him" his voice was deep and steady. His eyes on the shape shifting monkey boy, and his alien tech friend.

Mgann pulled herself off of Conner's lap and stood between the newest team members and Mal "Hey, calm down. What happened?"

"What happened? These two perverts were spying on me and my girl!" his deep voice thundered in the hanger. He knew he didn't need super strength to handle the two newest recruits. "As hard as Karen works and as busy as we are, they come and interrupt the only time I have with her!"

Conner rolled his eyes "Tell me about it" he mumbled to himself.

The Martian sighed "I'll handle it Mal please just go back to Karen. Relax" the muscular man grumbled before walking back to Bumble Bee. He knew there time was limited together because of the tiring mission schedule. Mgann turned back at her brother and Jamie. "Now, as for you two…"

Gar crawled down and sighed "I'm sorry Mgann…" he hung his head low. "I didn't think he'd get so angry…"

Jamie came down next to him and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah we're sorry…"

Mgann shook her head "Uh-huh, well you two aren't getting off that easy. Jamie you have kitchen duty for the week, Gar you have bio ship clean up all week." She crossed her arms. Conner smirked he liked this new side of Mgann. She was more aggressive, and confident. He had to admit it was pretty attractive. He felt his cheeks get slightly heated as he looked away from her.

"B-But Mgann…" Gar begged until he saw that familiar glare. His mother often gave him that same look. "Awww fine…" he pouted and walked out of the hanger with Jamie following.

Once they were out of sight Conner tugged Mgann against his chest. _There are too many people living here… _He brushed his nose against hers.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck _and what did you want me to do about it?_

_I know a place that we can hide out…even if it's only for a day. _

She raised an eyebrow _Oh? And where's that?_

He smirked and kissed her soft lips "It's a surprise" he whispered as he pulled away from her. "But first we need to set things up with Nightwing" he smirked.

-Briefing Room

Nightwing looked over the missions "Alright guys, we have a few new missions and a temporary team lineup change." Miss. Martian, Superboy, and Mal stood beside him; the rest of the team surrounded them anticipating there missions. La'gann shot Conner a glare when he noticed that he was holding Mgann's hand. "Let's see. Alpha team tonight covering Miss. M and Superboy are…Wondergirl, Bumble bee and…" he looked around the room and smiled "Robin. You two will be helping Zatanna and Rocket on a mission in South Rehlasia."

Robin's eyes widened with hope and fear "Alpha? Me? Really Nightwing? You think I'm ready for Alpha?"

Nightwing smirked and nodded "Yeah, you are. Alright and Beta, Barbara, Wolf and Gar, you guys will be going to North Rehlasia with Captain Marvel and Dr. Fate. The Injustice League set up one of Ivy's trees on the border. Gama, will be Blue Beetle, and La'gann. Your mission, making sure everyone evacuates the surrounding cities with Booster Gold and Plastic man"

"Neptune's Beard! Crowd control….great I wonder who set that one up…" La'gann mumbled to himself and looked over at the smirking Superboy. "Booster Gold and Plastic man aren't even league…"

Much to La'gann's dismay Jamie was quite happy to be teamed up with one of his best friends. "Man it's so long since I've seen Booster! Crowd control's cool." he looked down and thought about it "Yes it is…yes it is…Yes! It! is!" he argued with his beetle tech.

_Conner did you ask Dick to do that? _The Martian looked over at boyfriend raising an eyebrow.

He smiled at her _No, Booster Gold requested Jamie himself, Dick threw in La'gann. If it was up to me La'gann wouldn't get a mission at all. _

_Conner! _She shot him a disapproving look. He gave her an apologetic look while gently stroking the back of her small green hand with his thumb. She sighed and smiled at him _It's ok…Just...be nice…_

Dick closed up the computed and nodded "Team dismissed"

Conner patted Dick on the shoulder "Thanks, for covering us. We'll be back tomorrow." He and Mgann made their way toward the bioship hanger.

Nightwing laughed and smiled widely "Haha don't worry about it, you'll pay me back later!"

Hearing his words the clone turned around quickly "What did you do!" Noticing that the ninja had disappeared all that could be heard was the laughing in the distance. He sighed "I hate it when he does that…" he mumbled to himself.

-Kent Farms

Conner kept his hands over Mgann's eyes. She giggled softly ""Are we there yet?" she asked as he walked behind her leading her step by step out of the bioship.

He smiled "Almost. No mind reading." He teased as they made their way toward a large farm. She sniffed the fresh air and smiled as she touched his hands over her eyes. He unlocked the door with his spare key and let her inside. "Alright open them" he whispered against her ear. He removed his hands and wrapped them around her waist as he led her into the living room.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at the homely wood house. "Oh Conner is beautiful!" The house was empty but it felt warm and lived in. Various trinkets decorated the shelves, and family portraits covered the wall. She took in the pine sent and explored the family room. "Conner where are we?" she looked back at him after twirling around in her yellow sundress.

He blushed seeming how happy it made her. He loved that she smiled for him. He was responsible for that sparkle in her eyes. The Kryptonian rubbed the back of his neck and stuck his free hand in his jean pocket. "It's umm...my grandparents' house? Yeah I guess that's a way to put it" he looked down. "Clark…I mean dad...um I mean Superman…took me here to meet them." Although his relationship with Superman had progressed it was still awkward for both of them.

She clasped her hands together and smiled cheerfully "Are they here? I'd love to meet them."

He shook his head "No, My grandmother is pretty old and it's hard for her to maintain the farm alone so Clark got her to move to Metropolis"

She blushed heavily and walked over to hold his hand. "So…we're alone?" she tilted her head to the side.

He smirked and eyed her "Yeah…Come on let me give you the grand tour." He led her upstairs.

On the way up the stair case she observed the various pictures of a baby. As she reached the top of the stair case her eyes widened as she looked at the features of the man. "So this is Superman?" she raised an eyebrow.

He looked at the photo she was referring to with an elderly couple and a muscular man hugging them. "Yeah. Why?"

She giggled "It just doesn't seem to be much of a secret identity."

He laughed and scooped her up in his arms "Haha I guess not. Then again neither is mine" He led her down the hall to his room. Martha was kind enough to convert a spare room into his when he was staying with them.

As he set her down she looked around the room. It was simple, but comfortable. A king size bed, a few posters and a radio. She looked at the wood dresser and smiled at the framed photographs he had on top of it. "I can't believe you kept these" she chimed happily. One was of the team; the old team. Another was of their beach vacation. He even had a picture of him with his grandmother and Superman. Her eyes softened as she noticed a picture in the waste basket. She kneeled down and picked up the frame holding a picture of her with Conner. The glass was smashed in. She looked back at him sadly, but a part of her understood why it was broken. "Conner…did you really hate me that much?"

He held his head low "N-No. I could never hate you. I was just angry…At myself for losing you."

She set the picture on the dresser top and cupped his cheeks in her tiny mint hands. She gazed up at him with her bright honey hues "You have me now…" the Martian pressed her lips against his_. I'm not going anywhere…._ He was surprised by her actions but kissed her back with just as much love. His hands moved down to her waist and effortlessly picked her up in his arms. He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her deeper. His tongue roamed her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was such a new sensation. He felt a spark run down his body that he couldn't explain. Something felt different this time, a good different. She pulled away softly to catch her breath panting against his lips. She peered up at him; his bright blue eyes melted her heart. Despite the lustful sensation his eyes were soft, and curious. "Conner…" she whispered his name in a soft moan.

Nothing sounded sweeter than her moan his name. He caressed her cheek softly and brushed his lips against hers. There kisses before had always been so innocent, just a way to display their love. She knew that there was something different between Conner and La'gann. She left it up to being their personalities, but it was more than that. Conner caused a surge of electricity to go through her body.

She eyed him and slowly ran her hand down his chest. She gently grabbed at the soft fabric of his black shirt. She didn't have to say anything, he understood what she wanted. In one swift motion he tossed his shirt to the ground and returned to kiss her; placing hungry kisses on her neck, licking, and biting her soft green skin.

She closed her eyes from the pleasure. "Conner…" she whimpered into his ear. His hands moved to slip off the sundress over her head. He was so gentle, and so kind. But he was always that way with her. Gentle. As short tempered as he was he always seemed aware of how easily she could break.

He looked into eyes and whispered against her chest "If you want me to stop…just say the word. No matter what" he wanted her, but he wanted her to want to as well. His kisses trailed down her chest kissing past the frilly white bra and continued to her flat stomach. She squirmed a bit more as he kissed her. Soft pants and moans echoed in the small room throughout the night. The last six months didn't matter. All that mattered was she was in his arms. She was his and she loved him. Only him.

The sensations she felt were foreign to her, Martian's only had intercourse for reproductive purposes; never for pleasure, and yet. It felt natural to be in his embrace. "I-I love you Conner…" she stuttered out.

He smiled hearing her pleasure filled moans. He laced his fingers with hers "I love you too Mgann…" Things were finally looking up. Although, he was still sad by the loss of his team; coping with it would be easier with her by his side. It took him five years to realize that she is what made him better. It was always her.

The Kansas sun shined in through the window of his room. He looked down and saw her asleep in her arms. Her back against his, all he could do was smile at how beautiful and comfortable she looked. Her soft green cheeks flushed with the slightest hints of red and her short ginger hair in disarray from last night; she couldn't look more beautiful. Her pouty lips were open ever so slightly as she took in a breath. He gently stroked her arm with his thumb. She's done so much for him; it was his turn to make it up to her.

He reluctantly got out of bed and slipped a pair of boxers and jeans on. She's always cooked for him and it was time he did something for her. He looked back at her and wanted to be as quiet as humanly possible. She looked so exhausted; he smirked to himself triumphantly remembering their night of passion before making his way down the stairs.

The young clone never cooked before, but the genomes made sure to give him data on various skills. He rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a small box of eggs and milk. He searched through the cabinets for flour, and sugar.

Mgann yawned and rubbed her eyes. She felt like the bed had dropped in temperature since last night. She sought her Kryptonian love and sighed to see that she was alone. Sitting up, the soft red blanket fell down exposing her mint green skin to the cool morning air. She shivered and grabbed the blanket, holding it against her skin. She gasped and held it against her nose. It smelt like his natural piney musk. She caressed the blanket to her cheek and smiled. She missed this sent. She sniffed it a bit more and looked around "Pancakes?" she asked herself. Coming to the conclusion that it wasn't his sheets she crawled out of bed. She noticed his signature black t shirt with the S shield on the floor and reached for it. She remembered the first time they met.

She closed her eyes and smiled thinking about when she met the team. Batman introduced her as Martian Man Hunters niece. The team surrounded her and the rest of the team was very welcoming.

"_Hey Superboy come meet Miss. M" Robin called out to him. He was so distant, and awkward. As if he didn't know what to do with himself. Much like herself._

_When he walked to her she smiled at him. Her shirt phased and matched his "I… like your t shirt" and he smiled at her. From that very moment she knew there was something about him. Something interesting. It could have been because he was handsome, but it was more than that._

She slipped the large shirt over her body. On Conner the shirt was much more form fitting due to his large mass. On her, it gently graced her curves and fell about mid-thigh. She smoothed her hair down and walked down the stairs "Conner?"

The Kryptonian stood over the stove with a pancake in his mouth as he worked on making her a plate and surprising her with breakfast in bed. Hearing a soft voice chime his name he looked behind him toward the stairs. His eyes widened seeing her in his shirt; it caused his cheeks to tint a slight red. The clone coughed and took the pancake out of his mouth then set it on a paper towel. He cleared his throat and looked back at her "Um good morning" he forced out. Something about her was different; it was as if she was glowing.

She tucked a red hair behind her ear and walked over to him. "Conner…was last night ok? I mean for you?" she asked bashfully and looked down

His hands moved down her sides and rest on her waist. He could feel the soft fabric against her hips and gazed down at her "Of course it was. It was amazing…wait, was it good for you too?" he furrowed his brows and cupped her cheeks.

She smiled and nodded "It was fantastic…it's just on Mars…" she shifted her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly "sex isn't done out of pleasure, it's only done when necessary"

He raised an eyebrow "So…what do they do? I wanna try it…"

She looked away shyly "We already did…when we mind melted…we were intimate." She looked up and caught him gazing down at her. "Y-Ya know…on Mars"

He smiled and gently moved her chin up toward him "That felt amazing too…I always wondered why and now I know…" he captured her full lips with his own. He was so distracted with the kiss he failed to notice the sound of an old pick-up truck pulling into the yard and the sound of someone opening the door.

"Conner!" The Kryptonian and the Martian pulled away from each other quickly and frantically; their faces flushed. Conner looked over at the door to see his startled grandmother standing beside a lean but muscular, blonde young woman. "Conner Kent! What do you think you're doing?" the old woman walked over to him.

The blonde girl laughed "Haha way to get busted Conner!" she pointed and laughed at the embarrassed couple.

After a few minutes of scolding Conner sat on the couch, now wearing his shirt and Jacket beside a green Martian in her own civilian clothing. He sighed heavily "Mgann…this is my grandmother Martha Kent. Grandma this is my girlfriend Mgann"

The elderly woman shook the flustered Martian girls hand "Nice to meet you sweetheart. I just wished I knew Conner was having a guest over." She shot the clone an aggravated look. The Kryptonian only responded with a shrug. Sure, his grandmother was sweet and welcoming but he didn't think it was her business or anyone else where he brought Mgann.

Mgann shook her hand "It's very nice to meet you. I'm so sorry for the intrusion." She looked down embarrassed, her cheeks still a tint of red.

Conner rolled his eyes "And Mgann that is Kara. She's um my…cousin…sorta" he gestured toward the plaid clad woman in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk "She's Kryptonian too"

Mgann's eyes widened and looked at her "Wow that's amazing. Have you ever considered joining our team?" She got up and walked into the kitchen. With the League steadily increasing the team always had an eye out for new recruits. The more members the easier it would be to operate on missions and easier for the team members to take more days off.

Conner shook his head and went after Mgann "She's not really team material" he interjected hastily.

Kara was about to kindly reject the offer but Conner's disapproval caused her eye to twitch. She folded her arms over her chest and glared are her Kryptonian cousin "Oh? And why not?" she stopped her food down hard causing Mgann and Conner to fall to the ground. Mgann blinked at the female time bomb. "I'm just as strong as you Conner! Besides I didn't want to join your stupid team anyway" she huffed "As if I need anyone else telling me what to do" Kara didn't know how she related to Conner exactly but they were introduced as cousins. She didn't really care where her new family came from. The only thing that mattered was that she didn't feel as alone anymore.

_Conner, what is the problem?_ Mgann glanced over at him as she stood back up. _I'm sure the team could use another Kryptonian._

_Why am I not good enough? Is it because she's a real Kryptonian?_ He questioned protectively. "We should go" he stormed out.

Mgann stood there a bit dumbfounded from his reaction, but thanked Mrs. Kent and Kara then ran after Conner. _That's not what I meant. Why are you so upset Conner? Adding someone else doesn't mean your position is threatened._

He frowned and looked at her as he entered the bio ship _I don't want Kara there because I don't want anyone else to move in! I don't want you to train another person. It's hard enough to be alone with you as is. I-I don't care that it's selfish! I don't want to share your time. _He folded his arms over his chest.

Mgann's eyes softened into his. Conner may have been biologically a 21 year old but in many ways he was still a kid. Just like when he was too stubborn to accept training from Black Canary, or when he found Wolf and Sphere and wanted to keep them as pets. She giggled and cupped his face "You're just a little jealous, aren't you?" she asked softly at him and tilted her head.

He looked away in his usual brooding manner. _Is that bad…?_ She tip toed and pressed her lips to his and smiled at him. He gazed back down at her and smiled softly.

"No Conner, its sweet….You ready to head back home?" her honey orbs sparked at him. He nodded and sat down in the pilot's chair. She raised an eyebrow as she closed the ship up "Are you going to take us back?"

He smirked and patted his leg, signaling her to go to him. "No" she felt her cheeks heat up as she sat on his lap. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist as she took them back toward the cave.

They pulled into the Mount Cave hanger and landed the bioship. Conner smiled at her as they walked out to greet an eager Nightwing and Zatanna "Hey there you two are." Dick chimed with open arms.

Mgann giggled as Conner walked with her and looked at Nightwing "Hey, were you waiting for us?" she tilted her head.

"Yup, I have a mission to go on a mission with Zee so I need you two to give out everyone else's missions"

Mgann nodded "I understand. Be careful on your mission" she held Conner's hand leading him to the briefing room.

Zatanna tilted her head "Hey Dick…do you notice something different about those two? I can't really place it but they feel different." She crossed her arms over her chest gazing at the couple.

Nightwing raised as eyebrow and smiled "Yeah….Miss. M is practically glowing…." He smirked realizing what that could have meant. "Hey Suppey it's about time that you two-"

"Htoum sih tush!" Zatanna's eyes widened as she felt a blush appear on her cheeks, realizing what Nightwing's next words would be, she thought I'd be best to silence him, and stop him from embarrassing the couple. "You leave them alone" she pouted as she waved at the Martian girl holding back the angered and flustered Kryptonian.

-End-

* * *

**Well thank you for reading. I already finished another SuperMartian fanfic and I'm in the process of revising it so I'll be posting that one soon. Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
